


A Promising Investment

by Shializaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hermione discoveres the economy, I don't know where this is going tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shializaro/pseuds/Shializaro
Summary: Hermione takes an interest in finance. The world is tilted sideways.





	A Promising Investment

Dan liked to invest. Casually. No pressure. It was a great side income and with both him and his wife being dentists they could afford the occasional losses. Yet, it didn't hurt to stay updated about what the market was doing. That was the reason Dan often bought finance journals, to the point where you could walk through their house and you were almost guaranteed to stumble upon at least two different copies of Finance Weekly or some such magazine. They cluttered coffee tables and took over an entire shelf in his home study, much to the annoyance of his wife, Emma. Still, he continued. You should know where your money's going, after all.

Hermione was an exceptionally bright girl. At the tender age of three, she had already moved on from thin books with big pictures and only the occasional word thrown in, to something a little more challenging. And when she had, in her second year of primary school, found that she had devoured pretty much everything under six-hundred pages in the house, there weren't a lot of options left over. So, lonely and bored out of her mind, she picked up the next shiny, glossy and alluringly grownup-looking magazine she found on the kitchen table.

In another world, that magazine had contained a lot of differently-colored cars and women in clothing that simply could not be comfortable. This would have led to several awkward questions being asked over the next couple weeks, culminating in a lecture over gender roles, misogyny, and feminism by her mother, who felt strongly about these issues. In the end, Hermione would have come out of the affair with a newly-won sense of what was right and what was wrong. Her burning will to fight against these injustices and prove all those who believed in them wrong would have shaped her future and that of the entire world.

In this world, Dan Granger had a different hobby.

So when a seven-year-old Hermione knocked on the door of Dan's study, clutching an outdated issue of the Economics and Finance Journal, Dan set her down on his lap and about explaining the economy to her.

Nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some chapters already done (they will be short) but I don't know where the story is going yet.


End file.
